You Belong With Me
by Darcehole
Summary: My response to JDPHEONIX's "Call to FanFiction", Ryelsi, who else? 20 drabbles: RxK, RyanKelsi, Ryelsi.
1. Friends

**After reading so many AMAZING drabble challenges, I decided to give it a shot. This is a response to JDPHEONIX's "call to fanfiction" I hope you like it, and remember to review =D**

**Disclaimer: I, nor do I think anyone else on this site, owns HSM or its characters.**

**--**

**Friends**

Who would have thought that when Kelsi Neilson tripped after the auditions for the Winter Musicale it would open the small girl up to a whole new world of friends? Ryan Evans was happy that Kelsi had come out of her shell a little bit, but he couldn't help but feel a bit empty when he watched her down with the Wildcats laughing and joking, whilst he sat above them with his sister, just wishing that she could be laughing and joking with _him. _Kelsi looked up and saw Ryan looking at her, she smiled at him then excused herself from the other Wildcats, and began walking up the cafeteria stairs to Ryan, she might have made more friends, but she would never forget her first friend.


	2. Dare

**Dare**

**--**

"So you used to do gymnastics, huh?" Ryan asked Kelsi who sat at the piano bench in the auditorium.

"Yeah, mum made me do it. I only quit a few years ago… I just didn't have the passion anymore" she told him, "But this…" she said, running her fingers over the piano keys, "I will never lose passion for" Ryan smiled at how Kelsi's face lit up when she was talking about piano. Suddenly his eyes went wide.

"Can you do a flip?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah…" she said slowly, wondering where he was going with this.

"Ooh! Ooh! Do one, do one!" He begged like a small child, jumping up and down.

"No!" she shrieked, "I haven't done one in years"

"C'mon! I dare you!" He teased her.

"Ryan, there's no way I'm going to Ryan" She told him and turned back to her music.

"Please?" He begged, "How about a double dare?"

"Fine" she said, "but you're going first!" she told him and stood up to watch him attempt a flip. He failed and it looked like more of a summersault than anything else.

"Ta Da!" He exclaimed, his arms outstretched, his fingers wiggling. He smirked, "Now, it's your turn"

--

Reviews are super doop =D


	3. Youth

**A.N: Thanks for the reviews, guys xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it :)**

**--**

**Youth**

Ryan and Kelsi sat in the Kelsi's lounge room watching a video of a very talented six year old Kelsi Neilson playing "Ode to Joy" at her first ever piano recital.

"Oh I remember this" Said Kelsi's mother who had just entered the room, "She bawled her little eyes out before she went on because she wanted me to stand on stage with her, but I refused to" She chuckled. Ryan laughed and Kelsi gave her mother the death stare.

"What?" Her mother asked, "It's natural for a mother to tell embarrassing stories to her daughter's boyfriend"

"Uh, we're not together, Mum" Kelsi stuttered, her cheeks blushing furiously, she looked over at Ryan whose cheeks were the same colour.

But it wouldn't be long until _someone_ pointed out that they were both absolutely infatuated with each other.

--

Reviews for Darcehole? :)


	4. Patience

**A.N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys. Much appreciated:D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine.**

**--**

**Patience**

Sharpay Evans was not one known for her patience. In fact, she was quite the impatient one. Not only was she impatient, she was observant, and it didn't take her long to realize that her brother and the shy pianist both liked each other. She noticed the way their faces lit up when one entered the room and the way they smiled at each other when they spoke. Yes, Sharpay Evans was impatient, but as she waited patiently for them to realize they were head over heels for each other, she couldn't help but feel that this wait would be worth it.

---

**Reviewss?**


	5. Routine

A.N: Thanks for the reviews guys, they make me super happy and want to write. I get to see HSM3 on Thursday [Finally!] how long does it take to ship a dvd over to Australia? Seriously! Anyway…here's "Routine".

Disclaimer: Hmm….nope, not mine.

--

Routine

For Ryan, everything was routine. He got up in the morning, had his shower and got dressed, had breakfast and then went to school. After school he would go to the auditorium with Sharpay work on whatever upcoming musical event and then go home. This was his routine until one day Sharpay couldn't make it, though he decided to practice anyway. He entered the auditorium and saw Kelsi quietly jotting down notes on her music, her head shot up when she heard the side stage doors of the auditorium shut.

"oh, hey Kels!" Ryan said, "I didn't know you were here I was just gonna work out some dance moves, is that alright"

"Oh, yeah" Kelsi said, shuffling her sheet music. "I can…go if you want?" she asked shyly.

"Oh no…you can stay" he said smiling, "In fact, I'd much rather you stay" he told her, and she blushed. From that day Ryan and Kelsi would meet after school in the auditorium to go over songs or just hang out, but this was a routine that Ryan would much rather prefer.

--

ReviewReviewReveiwReviewReview – Oh by the way, I'll start getting into the HSM3 stuff when I've actually _seen _the movie 


	6. Smile

**A.N: Ok, so I saw HSM3. OMG SOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD! I bawled my eyes out at the end, coz it was over like the last one, and I wasn't just crying, oh no. I was HYSTERICAL! And the whole cinema was looking at me, and my friends were pissing themselves laughing coz I was crying…but anyway here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, oh god I wish I did.**

**--**

**Smile**

Smiles can mean a variety of things. They can be a way to ease the tension, to show happiness or to lighten the situation. In Sharpay's case, a smile usually meant that she was scheming something that would probably cause someone else hurt or turmoil. But when Kelsi smiled, it was like every weight on Ryan's shoulder was immediately lifted; it was like the sun would come out and make his whole day brighter. He didn't know what it was about her cute little smile, probably because it was so genuine, but whatever it was, he was so much better off with it in his day.

--

**I'm going to put more up today, coz I'm on a HSM high, woo!**


	7. Game

**A.N: Ok, I'm on a HSM high right now, so I'm going mad with my ficcys. Yayyy!**

**Disclaimer: I only put these here coz I'm scared they'll take my story off, :( But you know I don't own it.**

**--**

**Game**

Being a Wildcat basically meant that you were predisposed to competition. You ask anyone in the school, hell anyone in Albuquerque "What team?!" they would nine times out of ten reply with "Wildcats!", that is, of course if they weren't a sinner who attended West High.

"Lets play a game" Kelsi suggested, needing a break from the hardcore composing.

"Sure" Ryan replied, also a bit tired.

"Ok, first one to count all the lockers in the school wins!" she yelled, already running out of the auditorium.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Ryan yelled running after her.

It was a strange game, but who was he to refuse a Wildcat challenge?

--

Woo! Reviews are love, just like my HSM3 Lip gloss I got from the cinema :D


End file.
